ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blue Mage Guide
I Just hit 25 with blu today. I was using /pld for soloing. I liked it cause it gave most of the bonuses from a war and a whm. I lost 1 to str and dex but gained 2 to vit and chr and mnd. I kept the defense bonus, which is the only trait a war has at 10 anyway. and i gained the abiliuty to cast protect. which soloing is great to have especially with cocoon. thats another 7 points to def. I lost a bit of hp but gained a bit of that back in mp. I would rather have that, Mainly cause im Elvaan. I think it has worked great for me soloing thus far. I can still kill T++ mobs and get 300 xp wiht my ring on. and usually in about an hour. thats a good rate for solo. Ida had less down time If i had with ginger cookies or whatever with a clear mind trait, and maybe some baron legs, it would have gone faster. But all in all i think it is a good solo choice if u are going for the melee beat em up blu style. The Subjob Testimonials I don't think the subjob testimonials should be on a Guide... But if this is what the user wants than this needs to be changed to Blue Mage Guide by but if no one is claiming credit than this should be a general guide... and should have all personal and non-opinated "testimonials" of sort on the Talk page in a different section entirely... --Nynaeve 08:49, 14 September 2006 (EDT) And some of the testimonials are wrong. In one, it suggests that AGI will help SATA which is incorrect, since AGI only helps TA on a THF main. The spelling is also off too. Sabishii 10:12, 14 August 2007 (CDT) sub dragoon /drg is a strong subjob for 20-29 with Attack Bonus and Jump, and even at 30 it's powerful because you can utilize every piece of Wyvern gear. (Haste+5% Earring, Attack+6 Back, Haste+1% Shield that BLUs can equip.) At 38 it loses the advantage of Attack Bonus, though. Needs Updates I just thought I would inform the author(s) that this guide is in serious need of an update. A lot of the information in here has been either changed or been proven wrong since it came out. If the author(s) do not have time to fix it, or would just like me to, I can do it for them. I'd just like everyone to know that it's a little... well... it says "As the job is still fairly new" lol. --Stammer 19:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Went around deleting a lot of stuff, such as now-disproven theories or anything involving the word "testing". As well as all things making the job sound like it was released last week (such as "As the job is still fairly new..."). There is still a ton of work to be done on this page, however. Something really needs to be done to shape this guide up. It hasn't been updated in forever, and I have a feeling that if I did everything it needed, I'd wind-up making it exactly like my How-To Guide. -Stammer 15:17, 24 June 2008 (UTC)